Red Tissue
by Black Sharne
Summary: Deux anges s'incarnent pour conclure leur amour... Tentative de poésie, ch'ti n'o.s tout court...[RAR]
1. Default Chapter

Auteur (pas belle vilaine bouh pas foutue de poster régulièrement etc): Black Sharne  
Titre : Red Tissue (pasque z'aime bien les titres en anglais)  
Source : Heum inspiration plutôt on devrait mettre hein mais alors eu de très très loin hein : Gundam Wing (Ah ouais ? Ooooh ! Où ça qui sont les gens de GW ? Inspiration j'ai dit !)  
Disclaimer : Ben Heero et Duo m'ont inspirés, (notez bien le terme, imaginez le souligné 3 fois, en très gras et italique) mais pour le rapport avec GW, ben euuu … Bref les deux jeunes hommes qui m'ont inspiré ce mini o.s sont pas n'a moi.  
Couples : 1x2 (y a pas leur nom dit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, inspiration vous avez pas compris !)  
Genre : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Ché pas c'est venu tout seul prière de s'adresser directement à mon subconscient si vous voulez savoir. Tentative de poèsie dirons-nous… Et… Voilà quoi.  
Warning :1: **Cette fictionne porte aucun jugement sur les croyances de qui que ce soit. Certains propos peuvent peut-être déplaire ou choquer, on ne sait jamais. Vous êtes prévenus! **Moi-même, s'il y a un Dieu, je ne l'imagine pas de cette façon. C'était juste pour les besoins de cet OS...  
2: Cette fic n'a pas grand chose à voir avec Gundam Wing (histoire de pas me répéter...)

Note : Petit résumé pour éclaircir l'histoire: Deux anges ont voulu s'incarner pour conclure leur amour, contre la volonté de Dieu...

Bon et maintenant, le mini-OS!

J'espère que vous trouverez pas ça trop nul et hors-sujet… Quoique hors-sujet, ça l'est clairement lol

* * *

**Red Tissue**

Sublime est le flot soyeux de tissu  
Il a mouillé de ses pans de satin le sol marbré  
De blanches plumes s'en échappent  
Un petit ballet dans le vent,  
qui fait battre avec fracas la fine étoffe.  
D'où donc sont-elles venues ces plumes immaculées  
Tâches flamboyantes dans le satin écarlate  
Lui même inapproprié à la noirceur du sol…  
Dans la soie deux anges s'ébattent  
Et jouissent de la brise main dans la main.  
Aux riches haillons dont les anges sont parés  
Sublimés par leur lumière  
Flamboyants dans le soleil  
Acceuillant monts et merveilles  
Et quelques impures caresses.  
Dans la chute couleur de sang  
Corps à corps, fusion d'envies  
C'est du ciel que vient le parjure  
Horrible trait sanglant dans l'azur clair  
La chute de célestes créatures  
Abandonnées à jamais des bras de Dieu.

« Comprends moi bien mon amour »

_Un bisou dans le cou_

« Tu sais qu'aimer est un pêché »

_Une main sur la hanche_

« Tu sais bien que toucher est mal »

_Un doigt glissant le long du dos_

« Tu sais comme il est vil de s'embrasser »

_Un bisou sur la joue_

« Tu sais comme la moindre caresse est une insulte »

_Un souffle dans l'oreille_

« Quand bien même c'est celle du vent »

_Le bout des doigts sous la machoire_

« Tu sais comme en jouir est blasphématoire »

_Un effleurement entre deux bouches_

« Tu sais comme recommencer c'est parjurer »

_Une langue touchant une lèvre_

« Encore et encore c'est offenser »

_Deux souffles qui s'entremêlent_

« Et aimer ça c'est être damné. »

_Deux bouches qui se collent,  
__Des mains qui attrapent  
__Des ongles qui griffent  
__Des plumules qui s'envolent  
__Des mains encore qui plongent  
__Des bouches qui mordent_  
_Se cherchent, s'échappent  
__Abandonnent et se reprennent  
__Le tissu rouge qui se froisse.  
__Des langues qui s'étreignent  
__Des corps qui glissent l'un contre l'autre_  
_Des jambes qui s'entrecroisent  
__Et des doigts qui s'égarent.  
__Des gémissement qui s'échappent  
__Du plus violent au plus doux  
__Deux corps qui se fondent  
__Et des machoires qui se crispent  
__Des regards attentifs  
__Et des explorations profondes._

« Que reste-t'il de nous deux  
Sans nos ailes blanches et nos auréoles  
Sans notre lumière et l'Amour de Dieu ?  
Il ne reste que deux hommes  
A la beauté diabolique  
Et aux cris innocents d'enfants perdus  
Aux cris perdus dans la gorge de l'autre  
Recueillis dans un baiser  
Et qui écoutent leurs désirs  
Passions charnelles assumées  
Ils ne restent que deux humains  
Etres déchus comme tant d'autres  
Mais qui connaissent le Paradis  
Et qui à la vérité y ont préféré  
Leur propre septième ciel.

Si donner corps à nos désirs  
Si vouloir la carnation  
Si aspirer à ressentir  
Et vouloir physiquement se donner  
Si échanger du plaisir  
Va contre Sa volonté  
Alors mon Dieu je te renie  
Comme tu m'as déjà rejeté  
D'autres bras sont là pour m'acceuillir  
Qui m'apportent plus que Ta divine bonté  
Ne nous laisse pas observer  
Les plaisirs de la chair  
Car ils nous ont déjà perdus. »

Dans une étoffe au grenat impur  
Volent des plumes endiablées  
Le sol de marbre froid et dur  
N'arrêtent pas deux démons déchaînés  
Orgie du Mal et de débauche  
Deux monstres répugnants aux traits angéliques  
Inondés par la lumière du soleil  
Sans un seul regard nostalgique  
Pour le Ciel qui fut leur terre,  
Sont incarnés et font l'amour  
Et dans un gémissement honni  
Dans une cambrure délivratrice  
Une caresse au goût d'infini  
L'un chuchote à l'autre _les paroles  
_Il l'a pris et a aimé  
Dans ses yeux sont les étoiles  
Et dans sa bouche il y a _les mots  
_Que n'avons nous pêché avant  
Pêché d'amour et de contact

« Ma beauté

C'est Toi que j'aime. »

* * *

Ok, c'était tout court et tout chelou, mais je vous avais prévenu lol !  
J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé siouplé…  
Parce que j'écris beaucoup de truc comme ça toute seule pour moi, mais bon je sais pas ce que ça vaut..  
(pi ça pourrait encore plus me motiver pour boy's don't cry… Quoi ? Du chantage ? Où ça ? Moi ? Non ! Ben quoi, j'ai cru comprendre que certaines personnes voulaient la suite Alors j'en profite, hein, lol) 

Bon, sur ce bisous à toutes et à tous! Et merci d'en être arrivé ici et donc d'avoir lu, malgré le fait que ce soit pas franchement du tout sur GW… Y a des gens ? lol


	2. RAR

Bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps, je sais, mais il fallait que je la fasse cette page de rar ! Faut dire que je m'attendais pas du tout aux reviews que j'ais reçu, héhé. Je vous remercie énormément, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche en cœur, et tout de suite, je passe au cas par cas ! mdr

* * *

RAR

littlething : Salouche meudame ! Non, appelle moi juste Lauréline! (Mouahahahaha ! Ouais j'ais un humour débile et alors ?) Ze suis navrée de t'avoir fait une fausse joie, mais comme je te l'ais déjà dit , Boys Don't Cry c'est mort pour l'instant, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Suis toute contente que tu apprécies ce poème, ça me fait vraiment plaisir venant de toi. (J'veux voir ta danse des hamsters !) Les vers s'écrivent tout seul, alors le fait que tu les trouves bien ficelés, et tout et tout (mais oui et tout et tout. Ca fait genre tu m'as écrit des tonnes de compliments comme ça. Remarque je peux pas dire le contraire j'ais été servie loool) ben c'est vraiment l'apothéose quoi ! Continue à m'écrire tes reviews, je me tape limite un orgasme à chaque fois ! …… Heuuum… /regarde partout autour d'elle/ Allô les pompiers ? Nous avons une grosse enflammade dans le coin ! Quoi je pars toute seule dans mon délire ? Non, pas du tout ! Enfin bref, marci beucoup à toi et surtout, reprends bien tes fics ! (enfin sans stresser hein… Pas bon, les blocages après ! ;) Bisous et plouche plouche!

Kyralya : Raaa ! Un auteur qui est dans mes favoris et qui m'écrit ! Que demande le peuple ? (ui je SUIS le peuple, si si !) Ahlalala ! Et pour me dire ça en plus ! Tu as décidé de me faire exploser la tête à force de la faire enfler ou quoi ? Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, vraiment. Quand j'écris des poèmes, c'est marrant, ça vient un peu comme ça, les mots s'imposent d'eux même pour essayer de traduire ce que j'ai dans la tête, et je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ! Ca veut dire que quelque part, j'y ais plus ou moins réussi, et… Ben c'est génial, quoi ! Bisous, moi je continue à lire (et adorer) Question d'Amour, je ne sais plus si je t'ais laissé des reviews, parce-que je n'ais pas tellement de temps en ce moment, mais en tout cas je l'aime toujours autant, et je crois que le chapitre avec Duo et Zechs, je m'en rappellerais encore très longtemps, parce que je l'ais vraiment trouvé magnifique. A plus !

lihiel : Merci, merci, merci et merci ! Mon égo prend de ces proportions dis donc… Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lue, heureuse que tu ais apprécié, et merci beaucoup de m'en avoir fait part, j'ai tendance à avoir énormément besoin de l'avis des gens pour progresser (de manière générale). Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Si tu veux d'autres poèmes, ben il y a Pourquoi Tu Pleures? Si tu veux, mais je crois qu'il plaît un peu moins lol… En tout cas, si jamais tu vas lire et que tu aimes, n'hésite surtout pas à cliquer en bas à gauche sur le carré bleu pour me le dire, afin de contribuer à l'expansion de mon ego, car c'est une grande mission humanitaire, oui oui. Bisous et encore un dernier p'tit merci pour la route !

Calamithy : Euh alors là, en relisant ta review, je sais plus quoi te dire lol, contrairement à ce que je t'ais dit. Et bien… Comme je te l'ais déjà dit (enfin je crois) je suis une grande fan de ce que tu écris, pour un grand nombre de raisons (même si je reviewves pas tellement en ce moment, et pourtant il y a certaines fics où j'en aurais, des choses à te dire notamment L'Envie, parmi beaucoup d'autres mais malheureusement, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est jamais le bon moment. Enfin bref je voulais que tu saches que je les lis toutes et que je les adore toutes, parce qu'elles sont toutes tellement particulières…) tout ça pour dire que je ne croyais pas au fait que tu me laisses une review, rien que ça, ben, youpla, quoi ! Mais en plus l'analyse que tu as faite, et que tu as pris la peine de m'écrire, et bien… Ca me touche énormément. Je suis contente que tu ais réussi à voir tout ça en me lisant, et que tu réussisses à voir les choses dont tu me parles, parce que justement, ce dont j'ais envie c'est qu'on puisse visualiser. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, qui m'a fait éclater les chevilles mais surtout m'a fait incroyablement plaisir, merci de m'avoir fait part de tes impressions, merci de m'avoir lue, et merci de m'avoir aidée pour le backup/export etc lol ! Ui parce que je t'avais toujours pas remerciée, il me semble, désolée ! Bonne continuation pour tes fics, qui touchent toutes d'une façon extraordinaire, et toujours d'une façon différente et particulière. Bisous.

Et ta deuxième review m'a fait trop rire lol ! En fait (ça non plus je sais plus si je te l'ais déjà dit) mais je ne savais pas trop si tu avais oublié le 'pas' ou pas, parce que d'un côté il serait tout à fait légitime que tu dises ce genre de chose, même si c'est pas très modeste lol. J'aime bien le côté artiste avec un petit penchant narcissique (je sais je suis grave). Mais d'un autre côté, à force de lire tes fics je me suis dit que ça correspondait pas tellement à l'idée que je me faisais de toi. Dans tous les cas, j'avoue que ça m'a un peu étonnée, mais pas interloquée non plus, quoi. Donc voilou ! A plus !

Lady Balkys : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Ui je sais, d'un point de vue théologique c'est pas trop ça, Mithy me l'a expliqué aussi, mais j'avoue avoir de grosses lacunes dans ce domaine, mes excuses ! Marci n'encore, et de rien, vraiment, c'était un plaisir, lol ! Bisous !

ShinOyasumi : Aaaah, troisième auteur de mes favorites author qui m'écrit… La vie est belle ! Merci, merci, merci pour tout, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, c'est génial que tu aimes (et là, j'ai l'impression de me répéter,lol) Vala vala… Quant à moi, je lis en ce moment ta fic « Pas sur la bouche », mais malheureusement, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Kyralia et Mithy, je n'ai pas trop l'occasion de reviewver en ce moment, en tout cas saches que je la trouve superbe, pour la tonalité, la psychologie des personnages, la force des sentiment d'un Heero qui se croyait insensible et d'un Duo qui semble presque inexpressif, et qui en fait, en quelques mots et quelques expressions énigmatiques en dit bien plus qu'un long discours, tous les deux sont dans ta fic des persos fascinants. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite d'une fic si originale et si bien construite. Bisous !

Florinoir : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil de me faire part de tes impressions ! Marchi bien ! (« superbement » ? Waouh ! tu veux me faire rougir là lol) Gros bisous !

Yosei : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé ! Je n'ai ni lu ni vu Angel Sanctuary, mais j'en ais beaucoup entendu parler et j'ai toujours eu envie de le voir (ou de le lire si tu me suis lol), car effectivement, c'est le genre d'histoire qui me passionne ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Vila, fin des rar, bisous et encore merci à toutes, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui m'ont lue de manière plus générale, même si elles ne liront probablement pas cette page. Allez, a plus, et comme dirait Vash the Stampede dans Trigun « … Rappellez-vous : tout ce qui compte dans la vie, c'est le Peace and Love ! Peace and Love ! Amour et Paix! » 


End file.
